


By Heart, Not eyes

by justmejimin



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Completed, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, No Smut, Parallel Universe, Short Story, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, harry loves Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmejimin/pseuds/justmejimin
Summary: Louis ripped out the small thin tubes that were attached to his arms, even though it hurted him like hell, he didn't care, these stupid tubes won't save his life, the only thing that will keep him alive is the person standing in the doorway. He ran straight into his arms like a maniac, he didn't care how crazy he looked as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and slang his arms around his neck as he was dressed in a hospital gown.OrIn a universe where soulmates are people's life source, Harry and Louis meet at the club and loose each other in the crowd, now they need to find each other to survive.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	1. Le debut

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a stolen idea, I'm sorry but I thought i'd steal the idea and write it in my own way. Anyway I hope you enjoy while you're reading this and please leave your opinion down below. Thank you!

**August 31th**

**This part is written in the third person**

_11:00pm_

Zayn and Louis were driving 10 miles from home. It was rather a quite friday night, the road was empty, no pedestrian, just a few cars passing by. Louis turned the radio on, Ariana Grande blasting and cutting the silence in the car, Louis started singing loudly along with 7 rings. Zayn grimaced for his distaste on Ariana Grande but didn't say anything nor made a move to turn it off, just kept his eyes on the road.

It was a routine of their own, they go out clubbing every end of the week. They did it since the first month of their friendship when they met in college, they were roomates after all. Zayn used to always go alone, but when they became closer Louis started to tag alone.

"Tonight one of us is staying sober, cause we need to get home safely, ok?" Zayn remarked as he was sat behind the steering wheel, his eyes still not leaving the road as he gripped the steering wheel, focusing.

"Well you know I hate driving Z, so unfortunately you're the one who is staying sober" Louis wanted to get wasted, he had a busy week, his college overloaded him with homework that reached the top of his head, he had alot of work, and he was stressed out.

He got silence as an answer, which meant that Zayn agrees with Louis, he just didn't say anything about it, preferring to stay silent. He was more of a quiet person always prefered to keep to himself. That's what Louis saw him as the first week of meeting him. He first thought Zayn had a problem with meeting new people, but he learned that, that's just the way he is.

...

The loud music can be heard from miles away, it was packed up with people, sweaty intoxicated bodies mingling together and dancing with the loud beat of the blaring songs. You needed to squeeze yourself to get through them. This was Louis' place.

Zayn and Louis seperated after promising to text each other whenever something happens.

Louis went to find the bar to get started with the drinks. "A cup of vodka please" he said to the bartender who was a girl. She put on a flirty smile and batted her eyelashes as she served him his vodka. Louis smiled kindly at her, she was admirable honestly, Louis would hit on her if he wasn't gay.

He moved towards the dance floor, swaying his body along the music, he missed it, although it's only been a week. Minutes later he found himself a small group of guys to get along with.

He was all giggly and dacing along with his new group of friends. He felt like he wanted something stronger, seing as his glass of vodka was almost empty. He squeezed his way out of the dancing crowd and came back to the bar.

"Give something stronger" He handed her his cup of vodka as she poured a drink he really had no idea of but he really couldn't care less. He took a huge gulp and moved back to the dance floor, already feeling the alcohol taking over his control over his system. He felt this slight buzz in his head and he started giggling for no reason.

As he stumbled to the dance floor he bumped into a harsh shoulder that sent him landing on his ass with a loud yelp. He felt a really strong feeling in his tummy, no not butterflies, like something just exploaded. He shivered slightly. This wasn't an effect that alcohol had over a human's body, and definitely not a feeling you'd get when you bump into someone's shoulder. It hit him like a rock on the head.

He slowly looked up, a mix of shock and confusing written on his face. He was met with a pair of green orbs staring right back at him with the same expression. He could feel it, feel it in his veins, guts, tummy, heart. His heart couldn't stop racing like a maniac.

The man right above him, who was stood frozing, suddenly seemed to shook out of his position and quickly extended his hand to Louis. Louis stared at his hand for what seemed like ages, but it really was just a few seconds that were half a minute.

He took his hand feeling like he just touched an electric object that sent electricity all over his body. He slowly got up and nearly fell again from how much his legs felt like jelly. He cursed loudly in his mind.

As he stood closer to the stranger's face he could make out his details more. His hair was quite long reaching his shoulders. He had full pretty pink lips. He was close to perfection. Or he was probably already perfect. And that is alot to say since his besfriend is Zayn Malik.

Louis' breath hitched, as the realisation hit him again, he needed the remindation actually. Idiot. He thought

He didn't feel wasted again, he actually didn't want to be wasted anymore. He was sober and conscious of what's happening around him and that this is actually a serious thing.

He fell on his bum again from the pressure that was put on his brain, he felt dizzy. He still was holding the man's hand so when he fell he pulled him down with him so the boy fell on top of him with a thud.

"Oops" Louis managed to say out finally his brain accepting everything and registering it.

"Hi" christ. His voice was deep. This shouldn't make his heart sprint like it did.

The stranger got up quickly and muttered a sorry. Louis got up afterwards too and scratched behind his neck, he didn't know what is happening right now, and how he was put into this weird situation. It's kinda scary. God Louis knew about it all. The soulmate thing. His mother told him about it all. She told him how one day he's gonna meet his other half and feel this exciting feeling within him. She told him about how his heart will burst and feel like it's exploading. Taught him to never keep apart from this person or it's gonna end bad, really bad. This situation is life and death. He always showed signs of his dislike towards this "soulmate thing".

He hated being related to something (not family), feeling like he's attached to someone. It's just the whole "clingy" part. He liked being free and he really wasn't looking for a relationship right now. He wanted to stay single as long as possible, and feel young as much as possible. He was getting old in fact, well that's what HE thought even though people told him he's not.

Suddenly, the crowd felt heavy. For some reason people started pushing around. Everyone was pushing everyone around. Louis looked up to see that there was someone performing on the stage which was the cause of all the pushing. He looked back at the man only to realize he wasn't infront of him anymore. He felt like somebody threw a bucket full of iced water on him.

He started pushing people trying his best to search for the man that was just infront of him. No, no, no, no. Where the hell did he go. What the hell is happening. His breath started quickening, oh god this can't be happening not now, not ever. Where the fuck is he?!

He felt like crying. He felt lost and dizzy and helpless. The crowd was heavy he wasn't strong enough to push anymore. He needed to find the man or he'll die. He didn't want to die, not today, not next month, not ever.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed the first number. Zayn

Three rings after, Zayn was quick to answer.

"Lou? Are you ok? What happened buddy?"

Louis couldn't form words, he felt like he didn't have a tongue anymore. He felt nausea. He didn't feel the tear that was slipping from his eyes until it reached his lips. It almost felt like numbness

"Lou. Love talk to me".

He suddenly couldn't see anything, his vision slowly started to blur and turn black as he blacked out and fell down again.

...


	2. Lost him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ripped out the small thin tubes that were attached to his arms, even though it hurted him like hell, he didn't care, these stupid tubes won't save his life, the only thing that will keep him alive is the person standing in the doorway. He ran straight into his arms like a maniac, he didn't care how crazy he looked as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and slang his arms around his neck as he was dressed in a hospital gown.
> 
> Or
> 
> In a universe where soulmates are people's life source, Harry and Louis meet at the club and loose each other in the crowd, now they need to find each other to survive.

**September 1th**

_**This part was written in third person** _

Louis fluttered his eyes open, groaning lowly at the pain in his head, he felt dizzy, such a familiar feeling. It became stronger once the flashbacks came back flooding in his brain. As his eyes adjusted to a clear image, he realized he was in a backseat of a car.

"Zayn?" He called out but his voice turned out a bit low and raspy, not audible enough. He cleared his throat and tried again "Zayn?" It came out louder now.

"Lou? Oh thank god you're awake, we're heading home love, don't worry. I'll take care of you now, and you're gonna tell me what happened." Zayn looked at him from the rear view mirror, his eyes focused back on the road as they approached the apartment they shared. Louis wanted to cry, he didn't want to go home. Zayn didn't know what was happening to Louis, he needed to tell him to atleast have him beside him through this messed up shit. Louis didn't realize how his hands started shaking and he felt a lump in his throat that won't go away no matter how much he swallowed, he felt it tightening, it became hard to breath, his lungs wouldn't welcome air anymore. Fuck he was having a panick attack, he didn't have one of these in ages. He felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. The single tear made a line down his nose, an effect because he was laying down.

Louis wanted to go back and search for that boy and hold him close, probably glue himself to his body so he can never loose him again. Louis didn't want to die.

"Lou? Fuck you're shaking" Zayn panicked as soon as he stopped the car, right infront of their apartment and got out of the car and into the backseat. He pulled Louis to his side and started shushing him, whispering sweet things that would hopefully calm him down.

"Louis, listen I need you to calm down, please, take deep breaths" Zayn started taking deep breaths "in" and "out" helping Louis mirror his actions. Louis copied Zayn and tried steadying his fast breath and calming himself down and believing zayn's words as he told him that "everything is gonna be ok" and "he's gonna be always by his side and protect him"

After Louis calmed down, zayn helped him out of the car and into the elevator of the building. As soon as they got into their flat, he led him to his bedroom then layed him down on his bed.

After that Zayn left the room to go get him a glass of water from dowstairs. It was one fucking AM. Louis knew he needed to tell Zayn everything that happened to him. After realizing the fucked up situation he was in, he broke down into tears again for the second time tonight.

Zayn came back and placed the glass of water on the nightstand and sat down next to Louis pulling him closer and calming him down with his brows formed in a frown as they drew a worried expression on his face.

He grabbed the glass of water then held it close to Louis' mouth and helped him gulp it down. "Love, talk to me, what's wrong? I want to fix it for you" he whispered softly as he rocked the sobbing boy back and forth in his arms.

"Z-zayn, I-i saw him" he hiccuped them continued "I touched him, a-and h-he was there, b-but then h-he was gone" he broke down again, sniffing loudly. Zayn grabbed a tissue for him.

"Who, who is he?" He asked softly staring down at Louis' red rimmed blue eyes.

"T-the guy, h-he made me feel s-safe, and I th-think I f-found him Z, I-it's him. My soulmate, h-he was standing there right in f-front of me, but then I lost him, He's gone, I'll never find him again!" Louis hiccuped loudly and thick salty tears streamed down his eyes as he blowed his nose into his tissue.

Zayn gaped down at him, he stared at his friend in chock, not being able to form words into his mouth. He couldn't believe his best mate just lost his soulmate that should be keeping him alive.

"I don't want to die Z, I don't want to die next month, I want to be able to grow up and live, I didn't think I would atleast die in this way" Zayn felt the small lad tightening his arms around his torso as he held him like his life depended on him. Well Louis' life depended on someone else and that person wasn't here right now.

Zayn wasn't going to let this happen, he will never allow Louis' life to end in front of his eyes and him doing nothing about it. Hell, he'll travel the world just to find that specific boy that will keep his best mate alive. He wasn't going to let go of this chance of sticking up by Louis' side and go through this with him, he's never gonna leave his side no matter what, and he will let Louis know that he's in this with him and that he's not alone, he's never alone.

So he placed his hands on either side of his shoulder so Louis is staring up at him. "Hey, I'm never letting you die, I won't allow it. You'll live, I'll search for him and i'll find him before next month. I'll search for him from under the ground, and I won't let you down Louis" he paused abit trusting his next words with a determined face "I promis you Louis, I promise you I won't let you down, I promise you i'll find him for you"

Louis looked up at him in an awe, he felt a warm feeling spreading in his tummy, he felt safe, he felt like he was just saved by the few words that left Zayn's mouth. He felt like he Zayn just lit this little hope in him. He trusted Zayn's word, he trusted that Zayn will find him. And it made him feel abit better to know that there was someone who was willing to stick with him through this. He was happy he had a friend like Zayn, and he never wished for any one else.

"And hey, he will be looking at you too, he's not gonna let himself die you know, he will look for you and he will find you" Zayn looked at him with a determined face that only made his hope grow bigger. He smiled up at him as the latter returned it.

...

Two big bright crystal blue circles that were drawn to be his eyes, his cheekbones that were aligned along his cheeks that made Harry's mouth water wanting to trace them with his finger, and thin pretty lips red that looked cutely kissable, and a cute little nose to create a perfect face with a tan colored skin, golden. He was such a smol bean, Harry could hug him and the boy wouldn't be visible anymore.

This boy was made to be his soulmate, his truly other half, and the most beautiful creature Harry had ever layed his eyes on. He felt sparks in his tummy and his heart clenched and unclenched faster and harder. He knew from then he belonged to Harry and only Harry, he wanted to protect him. All of this from just one look and he still didn't know his name. Jeez Harry chill

The boy fell on the floor and pulled Harry on top of him. Harry stared down at him with fondness filling his eyes, he could feel the boy's breath on his cheeks, they were millimetres away from crushing their faces together, his blue eyes shined and almost made Harry flinch from how bright they were.

"Oops" the boy muttered, his voice was high pitched and raspy, it was a perfect voice to fit his perfect face he still needed a name to this beautiful face tho.

"Hi" Harry grinned showing his teeth, but then he realized the position they were in and quickly got up apologizing.

Fuck how much more clumsy could he be, he probably wouldn't make a good first impression from how much awkward and clingy he can be.

They both were just staring at each other. The boy looked deep in thoughts like he was having a conversation with himself, Harry wanted to connect their lips and hold him close to his body.

His thoughts were interrupted once he felt himself being pushed around, he was pulled away from the crowd and pushed around by drunk furious people. He soon lost sight of the boy, he tried his hardest to push and fight people but the crowd was much strong, people were all pressing on him. He needed to find the boy as soon as possible or this will go terribly wrong.

He was gone.

...


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ripped out the small thin tubes that were attached to his arms, even though it hurted him like hell, he didn't care, these stupid tubes won't save his life, the only thing that will keep him alive is the person standing in the doorway. He ran straight into his arms like a maniac, he didn't care how crazy he looked as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and slang his arms around his neck as he was dressed in a hospital gown.
> 
> Or
> 
> In a universe where soulmates are people's life source, Harry and Louis meet at the club and loose each other in the crowd, now they need to find each other to survive.

**Still September 1th**

_**this part is written in Third person** _

The too annoyingly strong lights of the sun were pouring from Louis' window, hitting him right in the eyes causing a painful ache on his head and eyes. He could barely open his eyes without flinching at the strong light. He lifted his arm, fisting his hand and rubbing the stress away from his closed eye, but it hurts, even if he wasn't applying any pressure, he groaned loudly. It was painful he felt like his eye could get pushed in if he tried to. So instead he draped his bare arm on both of his eyes, humming slightly as it smoothed the pain away. His arm felt cold against the skin of his eyes, he liked the feeling abut too much.

It was too painful to move, he doesn't even remember drinking that much last night, it even made his chest clench painfully. He didn't know if this was an alcohol effects. He needed to close the curtains or he'll die if he opened his eyes.

"Zayn!" He called out as he was laying down his arm still covering his eyes. He could hear faint foot steps rushing up the stair and as they got louder, he heard the door creak open.

"Good morning Lou, had a good night sleep?" Even though Louis can't see him, he can hear the faint smile in his voice, the slight care and worry lacing in his voice. Louis couldn't blame him cause he'd act the same way if it was vise versa, because this situation is tragic, and it should be taken seriously, no one can deal with loosing a close friend, especially Zayn, it made Louis tear up abit. He was thankful his eyes were covered, he really didn't want to show Zayn how weak he was, that wouldn't lead to anything other than Zayn loosing hope. The distaste he had for this.

"Yes I slept good, but would you mind shutting the curtains? It's killing me eyes" He asked impatiently, he didn't get a response but Zayn did as told and shut the curtains. Louis let out sigh out of relief and removed his arm from his eyes, finally opening them and blinked rapidly.

Zayn's eyes are filled with hesitation and worry as soon as he looked into them, he looked like he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure if he should. And that made Louis' stomach drop because Zayn never cared about the things he was about to say whether it was right or wrong to say, he always said what was on his mind and it upsets Louis because he knew the cause of it.

But the hesitation in his eyes vanished so quickly as he asked "How are you feeling right now?" He finally said.

"Jet lagged" Louis avoided eye contact.

Zayn moved to sit on Louis' bed next to his sheet-covered feets and placed a hand on his leg. "It's gonna be ok, I promise. I already told you I won't let anything happen to you, you'll barely even feel it before the boy is here with you" he promised with a determination look.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms against his chest, he finally turned to stare at Zayn, who still had that look visible in his eyes. "Don't just say that!" He paused "you can't be so sure about this, you can't be so sure that it'll be ok! You can't be so sure to promise me Zayn! What if we never find him?! What if this boy's been wanting to end his life and decided to take advantage of this situation to die? Don't promise me when you can't be so sure about it!" Louis still glared at his best mate, it was a sad glare not a mad one, more like disappointment.

Zayn just turned silent, he actually didn't react in any way, which wasn't what Louis expected. He just continued staring at Louis with this unreadable expression on his face.

But then the silence in the room was broken by the same silent guy "you never told me how he looked like" he says quietly, completely ignoring what Louis said.

Oh for fucks sake

Louis wasn't planning on changing his expression nor unfolding his arms. He was soo used to this. So used to the fact that Zayn always treated him like a child, like he needed someone to actually take care of him like he isn't a grown ass man that can take care of himself. He hated how he had alot of these types of personality in his life. Zayn made him feel like he always knows what's better for Louis, like he knows what's right and what's wrong in Louis' life.

"Green eyes, long thin culy hair that reached his shoulders. He was tall, like probably 6'0 feets tall and he was lean" is all Louis could say, he was thankful he still had an image of this man, he was attractive, Louis admits and he can't believe this guy is actually his soulmate. He still didn't get the chance to like him tho. Which was disappointing. Louis didn't want to blame Zayn for taking him out of the club because he wasn't aware of what happened.

"Did you atleast get his name?"

"No"

"Right" Zayn sighted. And what now??? Louis wanted to ask, because really what can they do now? Ofcourse Zayn was not gonna search for the guy alone, and ofcourse Zayn is not gonna let Louis out of bed, never in a million years. He stared at Zayn. He looked deep in thoughts with his eyes narrowed as he stared at the blank wall beside the bed, fiddling with Louis' bed covers.

And suddenly he says "You stay right here, I'm going grocery shopping, ring me if something happens, ok?" He commanded with his index finger pocking out to pointing at Louis.

Louis nodded slowly, blinking at the lad before him.

"Don't even think of getting out of the bed, only if you want to use the bathroom, alright? You need all the rest you could get so you don't waste your energy..... try to sleep, it can help abit...." and then he left but not before giving one last glance at Louis as he closed the door.

As soon as he heard the front door slam shut, Louis felt a lump raise in his throat as he let the single tear slide, making a bee line down his cheek.

And soon he was fast asleep with his chest still hurting.

...

Zayn walked in the grocery store, pulling out a cart, he marched towards the fresh meat and chicken section and grabbed a package of chicken, before grabbing a package of rice from another aisle. He then made his way to the refrigerator section to grab something that they can drink while eating, when his cart bumped into a stranger's cart, he really wasn't watching where he's going his mind always thinking of Louis.

"Sorry mate, I wasn't watching where I was going" he said looking up to see a blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes.

"S'alright" he spoke up with his thick irish accent. Zayn smiled kindly which the other returned it.

Zayn stared at the guy as he grabbed a can of beer. Zayn really didn't know how to start with this, but he needed help. He hesitated abit but then grew the courage and asked "hey mate ,er, do you by any chance know or has seen a guy, with green eyes, long hair, well I don't know any name, but we're looking for him" "It's an emergency" he added

The guy stared at Zayn with eyes half wide, looking in deep thoughts, like he really was trying to find a face in his head that matches the description that Zayn gave him, he looked hesitant but then he said "no" shaking his head.

Zayn let out a sigh, this will be harder than he thought it would be.

"But hey, I'm willing to help ya, I'm Niall by the way" the guy grinned showing his teeth and extended his hand for Zayn to shake it, which he didn't get rejected.

"Zayn" he voiced smiling kindly, only slightly.

Niall suggested they exchange numbers and promised that as soon as he gets suspicious of someone he'll contact Zayn. And then he was off.

Zayn had a small smile on his face, having a tiny hope that there's someone who's willing to stick up with him in this, even though it was a stranger, Zayn felt safe and trusted him because he seemed too nice. He hoped he will find this boy before it's too late, Zayn shivered at the thought.

He grabbed two cans of beer, then went to check out.

...

When Zayn came back Louis was in deep sleep, he looked peaceful and sound. He made him chicken and rice with a side of vegetable salad.

"Lou" he whispered softly after placing Louis' plate on his night stand, he shook the smol lad lightly. Louis stirred then fluttered his eyes open. Zayn smiled warmly.

"I made you chicken and rice, you must be hungry, love" he said as he helped him sit up.

"Zayn I mean come on I can sit up it's not like i'm paralyzed" he snapped, he didn't like the way that Zayn was seeing him, vulnerable. "Thank you" but he smiled softly and took his plate before digging in.

Zayn shook his head then grabbed his own plate before asking "how you feeling?" as he welcomed a spoonful of rice with small pieces of chicken in his mouth.

Louis shrugged as he munched on his food "me chest hurts and I can feel how my eyes are swollen too, it hurts"

Zayn nodded then decided to leave a remark "eat the veggies I made, it helps"

And Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes but did as told.

Zayn didn't tell him about Niall.

...


	4. Nouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ripped out the small thin tubes that were attached to his arms, even though it hurted him like hell, he didn't care, these stupid tubes won't save his life, the only thing that will keep him alive is the person standing in the doorway. He ran straight into his arms like a maniac, he didn't care how crazy he looked as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and slang his arms around his neck as he was dressed in a hospital gown.
> 
> Or
> 
> In a universe where soulmates are people's life source, Harry and Louis meet at the club and loose each other in the crowd, now they need to find each other to survive.

_**This part is written in Third person** _

Louis spent Monday and Tuesday at home, just like Zayn suggested. And ofcourse Louis did not agree with him, telling him that he was completely fine to attend his classes. But Zayn ended up forcing him to stay anyways.

Zayn spent his free time on Monday in the Library of the college making copies of a missing guy, hanging them all around campus, containing the descriptions that Louis gave him along with his phone number to contact him when someone finds him.

On Monday he got a call from a guy who thought Zayn was looking for him, he had hazel-almot-green eyes and his hair was long and curly but it didn't reach his shoulder, it rather reached the middle of his neck.

**September 5th**

Zayn gets a call from Niall, which almost made his heart burst from his chest, hoping Niall had some good news.

"Hello"

"Zayn! I think I found a guy that matches your description!"

"Really? Where?" His heart couldn't stop racing

"I saw him right infront of Sally's, got his number. He had long hair and blue eyes"

"Wait what?" Zayn frowned, that doesn't match Zayn's description at all.

"I said, got his number. He had long hair and blue eyes!"

"Blue eyes?!" Zayn wanted to slap Niall's silly face.

"Are you deaf? Yes BLUE EYES" he shouted the last part making Zayn flinch away from his phone. He let out a sigh.

"Niall you idiot! I said green eyes god damn it! Not blue, ugh" he shook his head placing his hand on his forehead.

"Oh oops" he simply said, making Zayn shake his head again.

"Wanna grab coffee?" Niall asked.

"Sure"

...

Zayn and Niall met up at Starbucks. Zayn didn't really know why he agreed to this he really should be at home taking care of Louis. He kept checking his phone just to make sure he didn't have any missed calls or texts from Louis.

"So tell me, why you're searching for this guy?" Niall asked sipping at his drink.

Zayn snapped out of his thoughts, and cleared his throat. He didn't know if he should tell Niall, nor knew if Louis wants anyone to know about this. But it didn't matter, he trusted Niall and he thought that it would be ok to tell him.

"Uhhh a friend of mine actually lost this guy, who is apparently his soulmate in a club. And that's why i've been searching for him, trying my best to hurry up, before it's uhhh too late" he mumbled the last part avoiding eye contact.

Niall stared at him with his jaw slacked, he looked like he was trying to form words in his mouth as he kept open it and shutting it. But then he said "what? Mate that's crazy" he gaped at him. "I'm sorry about that, but as I said I'm willing to help you and your friend" He said sounding truthfull and that only made Zayn's hope to grow stronger.

He smiled a little, appreciation Niall's help "thanks mate, it really means a lot to me, and Louis too"

"Louis? Oh your friend?"

"Yeah, he's a good guy, I think you'll get on with him real well. I'm just heading straight to our flat right after this, wanna come along with?"

"Sure"

...

"Lou, I'm home" Zayn shouted as soon as he came in from the front door of their flat. It was already dark outside. He shut the door when Niall followed closely behind him.

He opened the door of Louis' bedroom peaking inside just to see him sitting up on his bed. The bed sheets covering him up to his waist, his head turning towards the wall, so zayn couldn't see his face.

Zayn would've thought he was asleep for a sec if it wasn't for his breathing that told he was awake.

"Lou, I brought someone with me" He said quietly, even thought Louis wasn't sleeping. Niall was peaking over Zayn's shoulder, both written on their faces the same worried expression.

They both watched as Louis turned his head towards them with a slightly frowning look on his face. He looked like he was on the verge on tears with how his bottom lip was trembling.

Zayn's heart dropped to his toes as he rushed towards his bestfriend, sitting down on the bed next to him. He pulled his face towards his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around him, rocking them both back and forth. He knew something was wrong, he could just tell.

"Lou, love, sunshine, baby talk to me, I'm here for you, tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it for you" he rested his chin on the top of Louis's head and rubbing circles on his back, just the way he knew Louis liked it.

And right then Louis broke down, burrying his face in Zayn's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "i-it hurts, Zee. It h-hurts so b-bad" he said between sobs, sniffing softly.

"What is hurting you baby?" He asked softly not stopping his rubs on Louis' back.

"My h-heart, i-it's hurting, a-and I can't make it s-stop. M-make it stop!" He almost yelled the last part, but his voice was too weak to be loud.

Zayn can feel his own heart starting to hurt too, just from hearing his best mate. He looked disheveled, and his eyes only showed depression. It was day 5 for gods sake. He wondered what will happen if it was day 15. He hoped there wouldn't be even day 15.

"Lou, baby. Listen to me, you're the strongest person I have ever known, you never gave up on anything you always fought against anything that threatened to hurt you. And I know you're strong enough for this, you're still the brave and strong boy I first met, and I can assure you that no spirit thing will ever beat you at this. You will fight and you will survive. Since the day I met you, I knew you were fearless and strong enough to survive this. And you're gonna survive this just like the Louis I always knew and will always know" he ended with a small smile in his voice as he looked down at Louis.

Zayn prayed he wasn't imagining when he saw a-small-barely-visible-smile on his face when Louis looked at him. Zayn pushed Louis' fringe away from his forehead and ran his fingers through his feathery hair. His smile grew even bigger on his face when Louis smiled, like a proper smile.

"It's gonna be OK" He lastly said squeezing his arm and kissed the side of his forehead lightly.

Louis looked up and his cheeks turned pink once he remembered they weren't alone and Zayn brought someone with him. Zayn followed his gaze and chuckled.

"Louis this is Niall, he's a really nice guy I met a few days ago. And I think you guys will get along pretty well" Zayn explained not letting go of Louis, just to remind him he was here with him and not gonna leave him, cause the last thing Louis needs right now is to feel like he's alone.

"Uhh hi, I'm sorry, I probably gave you a bad first impression, but please don't think I'm a depressed person. I'm really a happy person. I'm Louis, obviously" he chuckled a bit at the end sound sarcastic.

Niall shook his head with an amused expression on his face. "It's ok mate, I understand and I'm here to help ya as much as I can" he said as he walked closer towards Louis, bending down to his level and smiling softly at him.

"You told him?" Louis turned his head asking Zayn.

"Yes I did. You can trust him, cause I trust him" Zayn smiled at Niall. And Louis really didn't want to roll his eyes. But he did.

Later on, Louis whined to Zayn that he wanted to eat popcorn and demanded to make him a bowl, so Zayn got up, faking annoyance, and left to make him popcorn. Which left Niall and Louis to choose a film to watch on netflix from Zayn's laptop.

They ended up watching Dawn of Justice on Louis' bed. Louis squished between Zayn and Niall as they both cuddled him and ate from his bowl if popcorn, which Louis didn't approve of, but didn't say anything about it.

Niall and Louis fought about who's better between spiderman or batman.

"Shut up Louis, spiderman is much better! He has self-designed web-shooters that can help him climb up building. And that's fuckin' cool!"

"No batman is better! Shut yo fooking mouth, his car is sick and there's nothing you can say about that. Spiderman man is overrated!"

"What the fuck? Do not disrespect Spiderman like that! At least he's not an ugly bat that flies around making annoying sounds. And don't forget that corona virus came from bats, so he's toxic. Spiderman for the win"

"I have every right to fooking disrespect him, he's fooking ugly anyway. Batman is daddy asf. At least he's not an ugly bug that walks around with eight legs, looking weirdly shaped with his two bodies. Plus Zayn is the biggest batman I know, so you can't shade Zayn" he cupped Zayn's face in his hands, then added "he's a perfect piece of art"

Zayn laughed loudly at that, his face forming into a-heart-warming-smile as he brushed his fingers in Louis's hair.

"Well for your information, spiders are not bugs, they-" Zayn cut off Niall hushing him, and telling both Louis and Niall to shut the fuck because he wanted to watch the film quietly. So they watched the film for a whole two hours. Louis making remarks about how bad Spiderman is just to tease Niall and make him frustrated.

And Niall may or may not have grown fond of Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy chapter 4 is up!
> 
> Well first of all I want to say, sorry for taking too long to upload I really thought no one would care, but I'm happy some did care.
> 
> And thank you so much for reading this fic and I really didn't know that it would get a bit of likers. But it did! And I'm happy for that. Please leave comments down bellow and tell me your opinion that I would like to hear.
> 
> Ramadan karim for y'all, love you <3
> 
> ~y


	5. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ripped out the small thin tubes that were attached to his arms, even though it hurted him like hell, he didn't care, these stupid tubes won't save his life, the only thing that will keep him alive is the person standing in the doorway. He ran straight into his arms like a maniac, he didn't care how crazy he looked as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and slang his arms around his neck as he was dressed in a hospital gown.
> 
> Or
> 
> In a universe where soulmates are people's life source, Harry and Louis meet at the club and loose each other in the crowd, now they need to find each other to survive.

_**This part is written in Third person** _

**September 6th**

"Ok now I'm no proper hair stylist, but.....Ready?"

"Yep"

"1"

"2"

"3"

Cutting it off felt very much like, starting fresh. He's had it for so long, he never had a proper hair cut since almost three years. It was Liam's idea at first. He thought that Harry actually needed something new, he suggested that cutting his hair was actually a great idea to brighten up the mood, since Harry had been feeling quite miserable. It was upsetting for Liam to watch his besfriend like that. So here they are right now, cutting Harry's long hair off.

"aaaand, we're done!" Liam held the shopped off hair in his hand, giving it to Harry.

"It's so much hair" he commented tying it into a braid.

"How you feeling?" He asked as he brushed his-now-short-hair.

"I am feeling really good actually, it felt like starting fresh and new. A part of me didn't really want to cut it off, tho. But it had to be done I guess" he ran his fingers through his hair and was disappointed when it came too short. "Need to get use to it I guess" he mumbled.

"Come on let's find you a good hair style that suits you" Liam said as he grabbed a hair dryer brush turning it on and brushed it through Harry's hair, rolling it upwards and curling it at the end, doing the same thing with the other strands.

"To be honest, this suits you better than the 'greasy haired Harry" Liam joked after he styled Harry's into a quiff.

"Shut up Liam" he chuckled. Liam sprayed some spray on his hair as a last step and allowed Harry to look at himself in the mirror, finally.

And Harry really liked it, and he agrees with Liam actually, this looks better than "long haired Harry".

"It looks great, thank you Liam" he thanked him as he combed his hair with his fingers.

"So" he said as he set the hair dryer brush on the coiffeuse table "what do you want to eat for dinner tonight?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen to check what they had in the fridge and the cabinets.

"Iam up for some pasta" Harry said cheekily as he followed Liam to the kitchen. "I want to help you too" He suggested offering a hand, but Liam shook his head smiling gently.

"No Harry I'm not letting you help me, you should go rest and I'll bring you your plate of pasta to your room when I'm done so we can eat together and watch a movie or something" he said as he pulled out a packet of pasta from the cabinet and put them in a bowl of hot boiling water.

Harry rolled his eyes but did as told. He ignored the way his heart clenched painfully on his way to the stairs.

...

**September 8th**

Liam pulled up in the parking lot infront of the club and got out, making his way to the big open double doors of the building. He didn't come here for the same reason as last time.

He pushed past the intoxicated people, who swayed together and danced with the beat of the song that's playing, and made his way to the bartender, who looked to be a guy in his early 20s. His ginger hair swipped in a fringe laying on his forehead, with dark brown eyes.

"Hi mate, do you by any chance know if a short guy with blue eye with brown hair comes here more often? I know it can be hard since you see a big number of people each other day. But it would be really nice if you could help me..."

"Iam sorry sir, but I am new here, this is my first day" the bartender said which made Liam feel his neck burning up to his ears.

He cleared his throat and avoiding looking at him "oh sorry" he walked away.

Liam thought it could be a great idea, if he was a lucky person, to search for the guy in between the crowd, he can maybe find someone that can match his description? Maybe.

He tried his face to look at each short person he found in his way. He knew he looked weird with how he was turning people's faces to see if they have blue eyes, but at least these people won't remember a weirdo the next day when they wake up.

"You looking for something mate?" A voice behind him was heard, Liam turned around to be met with a blonde guy with blue eyes.

"Huh? Oh umm yeah" Liam said giving him a small smile.

"I can help you with that if you want, I am Niall by the way" Niall introduced himself extending his hand. He didn't look drunk at all, just a bit tipsy, but Liam was sure he was conscious.

"Liam" he said as he shook Niall's hand giving him a small smile. Liam was glad Niall wanted to help and he showed his appreciation.

"So who are you looking for?" Niall asked.

"Uhh, a short guy with blue eyes and brown hair. Well I'm not sure if I'll find him here, I really have no other option. I don't have any name tho."

"That's a bit funny" Niall said not meaning for it to be audible for Liam.

"What's funny?" Liam asked confused.

"Oh no nothing, I was just talking to myself. Anyway I really don't think you're gonna find him here. Why search here anyway?"

"It's because the last time, we saw him, he was here" Liam said pointing his index finger to the floor, acting his words.

"Ok let's search for him then"

They searched around the club, turning people around to look at their faces, they searched in the bathroom, on the couchs, behind the DJ, at the bar, outside even. Each time they became suspicious of someone, either he would be too tall, or too short, or different hair or eye color, and it became tiring.

Liam gave Niall his phone number, thanking him and telling him how he didn't need to waste his time and search with Liam, and that he shouldn't feel the need to help him. But Niall insisted and waved him off.

...

**September 19th**

A week and a half had passed since Louis met and lost his soulmate in a crowded club, and it seemed like each day it was getting worse and worse, harder and harder. Louis stopped going to uni since day 13 and just stayed in bed. But it didn't feel like he was in bed, it felt more like he was running a marathon, his heart beat had picked up it's pace, he couldn't find comfort.

Zayn had brought a doctor on day 15 to give Louis a check up. The doctor had confirmed that indeed Louis' heart beat had picked up, it beated 116 per minute, which passed the maximum heart rate of a normal person. The doctor had said that this would result shortness of breath and lightheadness. They didn't talk about this in front of Louis, that's what Zayn preferred, he didn't want to make his besfriend think that his health was bad which was the truth, so he lied and told him that the doctor said that he's gonna be just fine, which was further from the truth.

And when Zayn cried in bed at night, Louis didn't need to know that, even thought he was just a few inches away from him, laying right there, beside him. Yes he began sleeping in the same bed as him refusing to leave him alone, he didn't even go to college as much as he used to.

Louis barely talked, barely ate, and barely smiled, just nodded his head or shook it, he only talked when necessary. He knew he wasn't getting any better, it's not like he expected himself to get better anyway.

Niall's visits became more often. The latter wanted to be at Zayn's side and help him with Louis. Making Louis, atleast smile, was the goal of each day when he came to visit. He wanted to make Louis forget about himself, even if it was just for a mere minute, he didn't want him to worry about himself, or that would make him weaker.

Both Zayn and Niall didn't want to show Louis the way they felt about him, only when they were alone they did that. It was almost the same vise versa. Louis didn't want to show them he's weak, but he failed. They would find him crying multiple times and were there to comfort him and tell him he was ok and that he was in safe hands.

Zayn was ready to book a flight if it was what it costs, but he knew this would just be impossible as a solution. He got a few calls from the posts he hanged around campus, but none of them were helpful. Some actually offered Zayn to help find the guy, and he couldn't be more thankfull.

After a while Zayn had came to the conclusion that hanging these posts on the walls around campus was stupid, he didn't even know why the guy will get spotted outside when his state was just the same as Louis.

...

Liam had met up with Niall again on Monday. He still refused to tell Niall the reason he was searching for a boy with blue eyes and brown hair, he preferred to keep it a secret, well that's how Harry preferred it. So he just came up with the excuse that he was searching for an old friend, which was lame but Niall seemed to buy it. Even if he didn't, he still didn't push it.

On Harry's side, it was just the same. Harry layed in bed all day, even his early morning running stopped which upsets him. He lays there trying his best to eat as much as possible, entertaining himself with board games, which Liam never rejected playing with him. He would listen to music, avoiding the sad tunes cause it would just make his day worse. He was happy tho, he didn't allowing himself to be sad, convincing himself, creating a small hope and never giving up on it. He remained stronger than his other half, and Liam couldn't be more proud. Harry still ate whatever Liam would give him, but he couldn't go more than half a plate, it was just against his appetite. He would still smile, laugh even, just enjoying his time.

He even painted his nails just to make himself happy, choosing bright beautiful colors. Blue was always his first option, it was in fact his new favourite color. It just reminded him of a really beautiful soul and made him feel mentally free. He couldn't stop picturing that one beautiful person in his arms, protecting him at all costs. The fact that this boy was going through the same thing that Harry is going through made his heart ache even more, he wanted to keep him safe and unhurted, if that even was a word that Harry didn't know. If he had drawn a sketch of specific sea blue eyes. no one needed to know that. Even his dreams, no one needed to know about them.

...

**September 22th**

Louis layed awake in his bed at 5am, it had been the same every night, he stopped sleeping much, just lying down awake, his mind refusing to shut down, showering him with thoughts. He would usually go and make himself a cuppa that would make him fall asleep easily and ease his mind out, but now he didn't feel like it, nor did he want to move, which he doubted he could. He would lay and pretend to be asleep, evening his breath just so Zayn wouldn't stay awake beside him waiting for Louis to fall asleep, he didn't want him to wait for him, he wanted him to sleep and rest, Louis was enough to make Zayn jet lagged and he didn't want sleep to get in the way too.

And just like that Zayn would be fast asleep and Louis would stay awake till dawn, staring out of the window at the sun who was knocking on his bedroom window as the birds sing songed. They reminded Louis of freedom, well it's not like he was a prisoner or something, he just couldn't go out even if he can, he just didn't feel like, the thought of it made his stomach twist and turn.

"Lou?" Zayn's raspy morning voice made him snap out of his thoughts from where he was staring out of the window, he turned his head towards a sleepy Zayn who just stared back at Louis with a worried expression. Louis hated it.

"What are you doing awake at this time baby?" He said as he sat up pulling Louis into a hug. Louis sucked a breath in, preventing the tears from falling down, because now, it seemed like every touch from anyone brought tears to his eyes. Zayn might have sensed because he started whispering sweet nothing, comforting things in his ear. "My brave and strong Lou" he repeated as he pulled him back down so he's laying on the bed.

Zayn cuddled him, wrapping his arm around his waist, Louis burying his face in his neck. The bags were on display under Louis' eyes which made Zayn abit disappointed. He figured then that Louis faked sleep just so he could make Zayn sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this at 11:00 pm and I just finished it right now and it's almost 4 in the morning, and I'm quite proud of my work. This story is coming closer to an end with each chapter. It may not seem like it's a happy ending but I can assure you it is a happy ending and it will come with an epilogue too. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love you
> 
> ~y


	6. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ripped out the small thin tubes that were attached to his arms, even though it hurted him like hell, he didn't care, these stupid tubes won't save his life, the only thing that will keep him alive is the person standing in the doorway. He ran straight into his arms like a maniac, he didn't care how crazy he looked as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and slang his arms around his neck as he was dressed in a hospital gown.
> 
> Or
> 
> In a universe where soulmates are people's life source, Harry and Louis meet at the club and loose each other in the crowd, now they need to find each other to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I may or may not have slipped some australian slang in there just because I like to put new words into my fics, ask me about them sometimes, if you're curious to know their meanings :)

**_this part is written in third person_ **

**September 23th**

"Niall I told you, he is an old friend"

"But why would you want to find him so bad" it seemed really odd for Niall. He had just met four friends and both of parties are searching for a specific person but not for the same reason. These thoughts keep running through his mind every other day, it's like there's a piece missing from a puzzle he was trying to solve. He thought about questioning Liam even more about his situation but the latter wouldn't tell him anything other than "it's just an old friend", which Niall tried to believe. It just seemed like there was something wrong. Liam was searching for a guy that just had to have the same description as Louis' face, but Liam told him it was an old friend not a soulmate thing, but it's not like the guy Louis was looking for resembles Liam or something. They were completely different. Well there could be millions of guys with brown hair and blue eyes. But it bothered Niall so much.

"Niall" Liam's voice snapped Niall out of his thoughts.

"Sorry what?" Niall asked.

"Ugh nevermind"...."Iam tired" he said after a while of pausing. Niall heard him let out a sight from the other end of the line.

"What's wrong" Niall asked quietly.

"Nothing, just a bit out of-" Liam cut himself off, and Niall thought he was probably imagining when he heard someone call Liam's name ever so faintly from the other line. Liam's line.

But Niall was sure of it when Liam spoke up again "I have to go Niall, we'll finish this call later" and then he hang up sounding so rushed, leaving Niall stunned.

But Niall didn't know how close he was to saving his friends life...

...

"It's like, it's like someone is squeezing. Like really hard on my chest. And it would get harder to breathe sometimes. But like nothing I can't handle, but it would get terrifying sometimes, almost like you're having a heartattack....but you would know. The urge of throwing up is always there...and, will forever be there. Like I'm scared of eating too much, just because I hate the idea of emptying my stomach afterwards, even the feeling, I hate feeling nauseous, it almost gives me anxiety."

Liam couldn't find anything as a solution other than calling a doctor. With fingers crossed he hoped the doctor would at least find a solution, give him something to help Harry cure, or atleast ease the pain. He mostly knew the doctor couldn't do anything, but one can hope.

And there they were, Harry was sat on his bed. Liam refused to take him to the doctor so he called him over. Harry explained everything he's feeling, the doctor, ofcourse, knew his situation. And Liam stared at him like he was the only one who's able to keep his besfriend from falling apart. He sucked his feelings inside.

The doctor sighed as he stood up from where he was sat on the bed checking Harry's heartbeat with his stethoscope.

"Well" he let out a breath as a sigh again. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do 'bout it, you look buggered which can ease with vitamin C, but that will only help just a tiny bit, none can ease your crookness, mate." The doctor explained with a thick australian accent as he wore a helpless expression on his face and started packing up his tools. And Liam just set on his disappointed face.

"Thanks again doctor" he said as he lead the man in his early 30s out of the door.

"No wukkas cobber. I hope you can find that guy and everything can go well, give me a bell if something happens, maybe I can find something to help you" he said sincerely then walked away without another word.

...

**September 24th**

It was day 24, and Louis couldn't get any worse. When you get bit by a snake, you're supposed to suck the poison out, and that was exactly what Louis couldn't do, sucking the poison out, curing from the poison, pain, make it disapear, it was just an inability that held him hostage.

Zayn received a few calls and it frustrated him that none actually helped that he ended up shouting at one of the callers but then he apologized afterwards. He didn't have anything in hand anymore, he went on Twitter and asked for help, but it wasn't helpfull, not when you barely have followers. He would sit down with Louis, being beside his mate, make him feel loved and entertain him.

...

**September 26th**

On day 25, Louis was hospitalized, that's what Zayn preferred, he couldn't take care of Louis alone anymore, it wasn't an option anyway. But it was the best, even though the doctors said they couldn't do anything about it, he insisted on keeping Louis at the hospital just to make sure his bestfriend was safe, no matter how much he had to pay as long as he was under professional hands that have way better experience than him, even though the nurses did nothing but put him on serum and trying to get food in his system and blood in his veins.

Zayn felt like he was sitting on the edge of his nerves, feeling like he might snap himself in two at any giving moment, trying to keep himself from falling apart and crying right under Louis' eyes. He hadn't slept properly since 5 days and he won't allow himself to blink.

Louis had been sleeping for the past 12 hours, the doctor told him that there's a chance that he may pass into coma, but he didn't. He woke up after 14 hours of sleep, avoiding everything in the room, even zayn, refusing to talk to anyone and just stared at the blank wall to his side.

There goes the most bravest person Zayn knows, there goes the flamboyant boy who was once a carefree, joyfull, fearless, with no stress nor careworn, loud and loving life, who always knew how to make people laugh, when he laughs everyone would laugh along with him even though they don't know the reason. He always knew how to cheer Zayn up on his bad days. But right now Louis can't cheer Zayn up not when he, himself, needs someone to cheer him up, someone to be strong enough to protect both of them, someone who's stronger than Zayn, someone who is optimistic, someone who is full of hope, someone not weak. Looking at him right now, his skin that used to be gold tan became pale almost white, and without touching his hands he knew they were cold, and it was just too much to bare. Zayn would stare into his beautiful once blue eyes, he would miss the way they used to shine from happiness and joy whenever he giggles or smile, and how those tiny crinkles that would appear by his eyes and make his whole face light up. But right now it seemed like someone turned Louis off, like a christmas tree at the end of January, or like a broken dancing doll that doesn't work anymore. The thing he misses the most is Louis' pranks, whenever he would pull a prank on Zayn and make him angry with Louis, but Zayn can't stay angry at him more than 3 minutes. Oh how he wishes this all would be a prank from Louis, how he wishes Louis would get up right now and tell him that this is just a joke that this is another one of Louis' pranks, yeah, that's what he preferred, he preferred this all to be a joke other than Louis being 7 days away from death, but this couldn't be a joke, Louis wouldn't do that to Zayn. A dream would be more understandable, no, a nightmare, oh how much he wished he could wake up from this horrible nightmare, wake up in Louis' arms, the boy would be shuhing him and telling him it's gonna be ok, and that Louis isn't going anywhere and he would never leave him to fight alone in this. But no, no matter how much he pinched himself, he will never wake up, this is real life.

He couldn't control it when a tear rolled out of his left eye, and how painful the lump in his throat was no matter how many times he tried to swallow it. He let out a sigh he's been holding for days now as he sat on the hospital chair sobbing quietly into his arms as he burried his face in his knees.

Right then he felt helpless, like he was drowning without help, without Louis. Like he was sinking into a hole.

He felt someone sinking down into the seat beside him and a hand was placed on his shoulder, as he looked up he was met with a pair of blue eyes, but they didn't belong to Louis, it was Niall. The irish lad had been visiting since the first day of Louis being hospitalized, and Zayn really appreciated how Niall never left him alone and made sure that Zayn knew he wasn't alone in this.

Without much of a greeting, Zayn quickly buried his face in Niall's shoulder as another wave of tears hit him, and Niall just lets him be as he allowed a few tears to pass through his eyes. It had been stressful for both of them. They both sat there crying together as patient and nurses passed by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! I am so happy, you guys are so sweet and the comments always manage to make my day thank you so much xx
> 
> So i've been planning on changing the title of this fic and the summary to, I want to change them into something more.......intimidating?? Yeah this one. So give me your opinion down belown I would really like to hear your opinion on this.
> 
> oh and yesterday it had been exactly one month since I first started with this fic and I really can't believe it, it looked way shorter than a month.
> 
> But anyways, again, thank you so much for your support on this. All the love
> 
> ~y


	7. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ripped out the small thin tubes that were attached to his arms, even though it hurted him like hell, he didn't care, these stupid tubes won't save his life, the only thing that will keep him alive is the person standing in the doorway. He ran straight into his arms like a maniac, he didn't care how crazy he looked as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and slang his arms around his neck as he was dressed in a hospital gown. 
> 
> Or
> 
> In a universe where soulmates are people's life source, Harry and Louis meet at the club and loose each other in the crowd, now they need to find each other to survive.

_**This part is written in Third person** _

**September 26th**

The matress felt hard and uncomfortable against his hipbones, it hurted so much, that he was sure he wasn't in his bedroom. His ears woke up a couple of seconds after him, taken in the annoying bleeping of the heart monitor that was right above his head. He slowly opened his eyes hoping he won't be met with sunlight that always seemed to dig into his eyes painfully. Oh how he wished he was met with sunlight. As soon as he fluttered his eyes open he was met with a cold and empty room. The pale white walls were enough for him to fall into depression. His gaze hovered over the faint light that was hung on the ceiling. Baby blue curtains were surrounding him and it almost made him cry. There was nothing in this room apart from the glass of water that was sitting on the small table next to the bed he was laying on. His fringe was sticking to his forehead, it made him feel like shit. The hospital gown made it even worse. He wondered how many people wore this gowm before him. There were small thin tubes that were attached to his arms, some for blood and some for serums, and others he didn't understand how they could be important.

He looked over the small brown door that came face to face with him. It was only slightly open he can almost see what's outside. His view was a bit blurry so he squinted his eyes trying to have a clearer image. He could make out the raven haired guy who was sat down on the chairs of the waiting room. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head was pushed back bumping to the wall behind him. 

He couldn't describe what he felt. Helpless, useless, worthless, the guiltiness lingering a bit more. If Louis wasn't in Zayn's life, he doubted the guy would even be living London. Zayn would have travelled to france long time ago to continue his studies in a better city. He doubted he would have to take his best friend to the hospital just because they weren't responsible enough to not lose a soulmate like Louis did. He felt like he was holding Zayn back, like he was in the way of something, a bother in Zayn's life. He didn't want to drag Zayn into his shit, he should have been strong enough to handle this on his own, not let Zayn take care of this. Now he was there, sleeping uncomfortably in his chair, his back and head probably hurting too. His whole sleep shedule was ruined along with his studying schedule too, he stopped going to college. All because of Louis. And oh how he wished this month would pass quickly so he could be gone.

Right then a nurse entered through the door with a tray of food in hand waking Zayn up from his uncomfortable sleep, his head shooting up as he stared at the nurse that was entering Louis' room. He looked past the door his eyes meeting Louis. And Louis had never hated the way Zayn looked at him so much in his life like he did right now. 

The nurse smiled only slightly when she saw that Louis was awake but the boy's face never changed, and he can already picture how he looked. Probably like a zombie. The nurse began talking but Louis blocked her voice out just staring into the blank wall. From the corner of his eyes he can see Zayn staring at him from the doorway with the same experience from since he woke up. He bit his bottom lip hard when a tear threatened to fall from his eye. He felt empty and lonely, probably feeling worse than getting hit by a bus even though he never experienced the feeling. Everytime he took a breath in his heart clenches painfully, so he just attempted to not breath at all. His stomach growled, craving for food to the point were it was painful. Every corner of his body hurts, even his joints, and that one lamp in his throat always stood there waiting for him to release his tears. The nurse stopped talking as soon as she realized Louis wasn't listening to her. She offered to feed him some of the meals she brought in, but he just shook his head slowly. He didn't wanna look at her face cause he knew what he'll be met with. _Pity._

When the nurse left, Zayn attempted to talk to him, and Louis really wanted to talk to him as well, tell him what he's feeling and tell him how much he needed him right now, he wanted to hear Zayn tell him that everything will be just fine, he wanted to cuddle him and never let go, but he knew that, if he attempted to even open his mouth, he'll burst into tears. So he just layed there refusing to make eye contact.

He wished this was all a nightmare that he'll wake up from.

Zayn let out a sight when Louis refused to talk to him so he gave up and got up, and Louis wanted to grab his arm and beg him not to leave, but he couldn't. Zayn placed a small kiss on Louis' forehead and mumbled a few words that drove Louis to his breaking point as soon as Zayn left the room.

"I love you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi loves! So I changed the title of this fic and the summary too and i quite like it :) so give me your opinion about this i would love to know if you like it or not.
> 
> I really have nothing to say in this chapter, I know I am taking too long to upload it would just be because i get distracted sometimes and lazy so i always say that i will write it later, but i don't. And I can sometimes run out of ideas so i take my time to just think of what's gonna happen next, or how am I going to end this fic, and it can be a bit hard, so i learned that I shouldn't post the fic as soon as I am done with the first chapter, I should've kept it in the draft until the whole story was complete. anyways i hope you liked it, x
> 
> ~y


	8. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ripped out the small thin tubes that were attached to his arms, even though it hurted him like hell, he didn't care, these stupid tubes won't save his life, the only thing that will keep him alive is the person standing in the doorway. He ran straight into his arms like a maniac, he didn't care how crazy he looked as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and slang his arms around his neck as he was dressed in a hospital gown. 
> 
> Or
> 
> In a universe where soulmates are people's life source, Harry and Louis meet at the club and loose each other in the crowd, now they need to find each other to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy two chapters in one day! Well this chapter and the one before it were supposed to be all in one chapter, but I decided to separate them into two because I wanted to make for each day a chapter.

_**This part is written in Third person** _

**September 27th**

It was _8:00 pm_ when Niall left the hospital he spent four hours there with Zayn just to make sure he was ok or if he needed anything. Zayn obviously wasn't good, the first hour he spent it crying over Niall's shoulder and the irish guy took it all, comforting him and letting Zayn take it all out, cause he was sure no other was there to take care of him. After that Niall offered to drive him somewhere so he could take some fresh air and loosen up abit. They drove to MacDonald's and had lunch there and Zayn was so thankful for that, because he was starving since morning.

Niall's mind was crowded in thoughts, it gave him head pain. He couldn't stop his busy mind that ran in different directions and made him almost dizzy, he couldn't focus on a single thing. He layed flat on his bed staring at the ceiling as he allowed his mind to race through his thoughts. The last few days were really stressing, he couldn't focus on one thing. His studies, Zayn, Louis, Liam, all brought him stress. He tried making a shedule, dividing the time of his day, his studies already had their own shedule, half of his time was for Zayn and Louis and the other half for Liam. But it never seemed to help really, he didn't know what to do or how to help his friends. He needed to do something about this, he has his first exams in two week and he had 4 days left for him to save Louis and it nearly drove him crazy. He needed to think and move fast. 

  
He meditated.

  
He layed in bed in silence and darkness, letting his mind rest and lead the way. Meditation had always been a solution to some of his problems, he would sometimes meditate to try and bring his mind to peace. Niall may not seem like that type of person to almost all of his people but it was actually the way he carried himself each and every other day. Meditation may not give solutions to things but it can provide directions to the thoughts. He made sure he was in a comfortable position, pushing his back to the wall and placing pillows under his bent knees. He focused on his breath that passed through his nostrils, his mouth closed shut. He kept it up for 30 minutes, only focusing on his breath that swang in and out of his nose. His hand was placed on his tummy so he could feel the movement of his belly, rise and fall. It was comforting and it seemed to clear his mind.

Once he opened his eyes it felt way better, his mind seemed rested and so his thoughts. He was able to place every thought in it's place, all of his fears, nervousness and anxiety disappeared. He turned on the lights and finally let himself think of something that made sense, something that wouldn't make his mind go wild.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Liam' number. The boy picked up on the third ring.

"Niall?"

"Hi Liam, I need to come over and get this over" he said hurriedly.

"What?"

"Just tell me your address Liam and we'll talk when I'm there, it's an emergency" "please" he added.

  
...

  
"What's wrong?" Liam asked as soon as he opened his front door with a worried look on his face. That was understandable, someone coming to your house at 9:00pm to talk about an emergency. Well not 'someone' it's more like Niall.

"May I come in"

Liam opened the door wider and allowed him in. They sat down on the sofa. "Tell me everything" Niall said seriously as he stared straight at Liam.

"Niall I don't understand anything"

"Liam. I knew you were lying from since the first day you told me why you're searching for that guy. It just seemed unconvincing. I want you to tell me the truth. You see I have a friend of mine who...... he lost his special person, and it's been almost a month and I'm trying to help my friends and search for him but I can't seem to find him, I'vr been desperate and worrying non-stop, I can barely sleep at night and if I did I would sleep at arse o' clock. So I need you to tell me what's your problem because maybe it can be helpful for me in some type of way" he explained as a few invisible tears escaped from his eyes. It felt abit good to get it off his chest and say it out loud, explain it to someone.

Liam stared at him for a long time, just sat there and stared, like he was having a discussion with himself in his head. Niall had almost thought that he froze or something before Liam spoke up again.

"Come with me" he said getting up and extending his hand to Niall who took it and got up as well. He followed him up the stairs and stopped when they stood infront of a door. Liam carefully opened it and stepped in quietly Niall following behind him.

The bedroom was large and in the middle was the bed were someone was soundly sleeping. Niall couldn't see his head tho, he was turned away facing the window, only a few strands of his hair were sticking out from beneath the covers.

Liam pointed at the guy and then said "this is my friend, his name is Harry. We were at the club one month ago. He had been happy that he finally had some free time and I thought it would be a great idea to just get out and get drunk. Well unfortunately it turned out badly. He had lost his soulmate just as quickly as he met him. We've been searching for him for so long, with the help of a few people too. But no one seemed to find him. That's why I've been wanting to find that guy so badly Niall, I just didn't want to say why, it was Harry's choice to keep it a secret, not mine"

Niall stared at him with a horrific expression on his face. His mouth and eyes were wide open. He had to take a breath to try and calm down his heart rate. This was just exactly the same situation as Louis, the perfect timing, the perfect place, just everything was perfect, the puzzle was almost complete, all the pieces were fitting together. He couldn't believe how close he was. If he only knew then.

"Could you maybe show me a picture of your friends face?" He asked trying not to stutter and sound like he was going to faint.

"Of course" Liam said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened his photos. It was a photo of Liam and 'Harry' in the kitchen. It was a selfie taking by Harry himself, in the background was Liam cooking. Niall stared at his face. He had green eyes, and Niall almost went into an heart attack, but then the guy had short hair, which just ruined all of Niall's mind puzzle.

"Wait what date is this?"

"This was like a couple of weeks ago... why?" 

"But he doesn't have long hair"

"What?"

"Do you have older pics?"

"Sure" and then he flipped a few times through his photos until he stopped and showed Niall.

_"FUCK"_

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I hope you enjoyed this loves. This chaper is coming to an end by the next chapter. I'm so happy that people liked it, especially becauses this is my very first fic that I actually did finish without leaving it hanging.
> 
> Again thank you for your support, x
> 
> ~y


	9. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ripped out the small thin tubes that were attached to his arms, even though it hurted him like hell, he didn't care, these stupid tubes won't save his life, the only thing that will keep him alive is the person standing in the doorway. He ran straight into his arms like a maniac, he didn't care how crazy he looked as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and slang his arms around his neck as he was dressed in a hospital gown.
> 
> Or
> 
> In a universe where soulmates are people's life source, Harry and Louis meet at the club and loose each other in the crowd, now they need to find each other to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I may have written nonsense in the last part so you can skip it. I just felt like writting something, I don't know. But enjoy!

_**This part is written in Third person** _

**September 28th**

Louis ripped out the small thin tubes that were attached to his arms, even though it hurted him like hell, he didn't care, these stupid tubes won't save his life, the only thing that will keep him alive is the person standing in the doorway. He ran straight into his arms like a maniac, he didn't care how crazy he looked as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and slang his arms around his neck as he was dressed in a hospital gown. Harry was weak thought, he couldn't carry his weight so they both fell to the ground but nothing can make them pull away from each other, even if they wanted to. 

Harry's heart thumped in his chest, as if trying to jump out, as he hugged Louis impossibly tighter, inhaling his odeur. It felt very much like rebirth, even tho he doesn't know what rebirth feels like. He felt as if his heart came back to life.

  
When Liam woke him up with a stranger in his room he was confused at first, before Liam explained the whole thing to him, tears slipped through his eyes without his permission, and he remembers how badly he wanted to get going and see his other half. They had to wait till morning since visit hour was from 10:00 am to 8:00 pm and it was already 10:07 pm. Niall stayed the night at their flat as they waited for midday, it seemed like an exaggeration since they had to wait 12 hours, but really they couldn't doze off, especially Harry.

He stared up at the ceiling as he layed down on his bed with Liam on his right and Niall on his left, his bed was king sized, big enough for the them to fit in. His chest pounded hard against his cage. It became harder to breathe in the last few days. His thoughts going to blue eyes, small pink lip and tanned golden skin and what would he possibly be doing right now, eating, sleeping, peeing, or maybe he'd be laying down, just like Harry, yeah, he hoped that, he hoped the boy would be thinking of him just like Harry was. He can still picture his face and how he was perfectly built. He would sometimes try and guess his name, something to match with his face. Like Luke or maybe Eli, no, something beautiful and meaningful, like _Angel_.

  
"What's his name?" Harry asked quietly turning his head to his left where Niall layed down awake.

  
"Louis"

Harry pictured Louis' face in his mind, then said his name out loud "Louis" and it was perfect.

No. More than that even. His name was a french name. Wait, is he from France? It was still _ideal_.

"What is he like?" He found himself asking, he can still find all of that out tomorrow, but he was curious and impatient to wait for tomorrow. He wanted to know every single thing about him. 

"He is" Niall paused for a second not taking his eyes away from the ceiling. "Delightful" he continued smiling softly to himself nodding his head than resuming again. "Yeah" his smile grew. "He has this thing that would make you refuse to leave, you just simply want to spend the rest of the day with him. He knows how to have a great time and not make it awkward. Everytime I would go to visit my day would get better, simply because he knows how to make anyone laugh without even trying" 

Harry couldn't help but smile too, imagining a good day with Louis, he would make Harry's life better and brighter. And god he couldn't wait till tomorrow, who even came up with the idea that visit hour should be from 10 to 8.

No, why is there even a visit hour?? He grabbed his phone checking the time.

_10:15_

He let out a huff. 

705 minutes left.

705 until he meet his soulmate.

"Harry you know if you keep checking your phone the clock won't move faster" Liam said from his right, he was laying in his left side his eyes closed as he tried to get some sleep. 

Harry rolled his eyes and said nothing, just kept staring at it, his phone turning off every 5 minutes and he would turn it back on. He watched the clock, ever so slowly, pass from 10:15 to 10:32, and then he passed out with his hand still holding the turned off phone.

...

When he woke up he was in the backseat of the car, he quickly fixed his position and sat up but immediately regretted it when his vision turned blurry and he felt light headed. Right, he almost forgot he was unstable.

Once his vision focused he spotted Liam in the driver's seat with Niall beside him in the passenger's seat. Liam looked up at him from the rear view mirror, then stared back at the road before saying. "We're almost there" and Harry felt like jumping out of the car and running to the hospital, just so he could feel the situation he was in.

...

"Louis" Harry whispered out as he rubbed the back of his neck while they both layed on the floor. He could feel Louis freeze in his arms after he spoke, he pulled away and stared at him.

"W-what's your name?" He asked his voice low, staring right at his green orbs.

"Harry" he answered grinning so big, his cheeks almost burned. Louis softed at the dimples that popped out and created a small deep hole on the either side of his cheeks, that made him resist the urge want to poke at them. 

"What happened to your hair?" He said as he noticed his hair was much shorter than the last time he saw him, while scanning his features.

"I cut it off" he said running his hand through his short locks, then added "Liam cut it off" he said pointing at Liam who was still standing in the doorway staring at the two boys on the floor, just like Zayn and Niall.

Louis gave a small smile towards Liam with a wave, which Liam waved back, mirroring his smile.

"This is Zayn" Louis said pointing at his besfriend with his thumb. Zayn leaned down to shake Harry's hand placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"Hope you're feeling better, and I also hope this never happens again, because it was stressful to all of us" he said with a relaxed face, giving Harry a warm smile.

"I'm feeling way better actually, thank you so much"

Louis squeezed Zayn's hands before he could get up, and hugged him so tight that his knuckles turned white. "I love you" he whispered softly in his ear.

"I love you too" Zayn whispered back squeezing the back of his head while rubbing his back gently. He finally stood up after placing a soft kiss on his forehead. And Louis couldn't wish for a better bestfriend.

Zayn walked up to shake Liam's hand and get to know him, he extended his hand out for Liam to shock, but once they both touched and before he could say anything else, he felt it, that one feeling, running in his belly and up to his heart. And he can tell Liam felt it too since he let a small gasp escape his mouth. Zayn stared at him with wide eyes, his heart beating fast. He stared at Liam with shock and the same expression was staring right back at him.

"Brown eyes" Zayn smirked as he shook Liam's hand giving it a tight squeeze. Liam's face turned into a faint pink color as he shook Zayn's hand, chuckling softly

"Hey, I finally found you" Liam whispered his eyes bulging out, almost out of their sockets, making Zayn chuckle and pull Liam closer and give him a small peck on the corner of his mouth, it seemed to raise euphoria into Liam, wrinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes. He pulled Zayn into a hug inhaling his scent.

The others stared at the scene infront of them in shock.

"So what I'm fifth wheel right now?" Niall spoke up suddenly making everyone in the room burst into laughters.

Harry stared at Louis' face while he laughed and it made his heart pound faster, he stopped himself from cooing at him and he just pulled him closer and rested his head on his chest. Louis looked up at him with his bright blue eyes and small angelic smile, he pulled himself up and sucked a small kiss on his lips. Harry held his face in his hands while he cupped his cheeks. It felt so good, butterflies tickled in Harry's belly. Once Louis pulled away, Harry pecked him three times repeatedly just to repeat the moment and the feeling, and it made Louis giggle, like genuinely giggle. It clenched at the heart.

...

**October 4th**

"So you're telling me that if our world didn't have a thing called 'soulmate' and we got to choose our own partner, you would choose to stay single forever?" Harry questioned him with an unbelievable expression on his face, it made Louis laugh.

"Well not exactly 'forever', but I would love to wait until I'm more older and more mature, cause I think you shouldn't date when your're still in your early 20s. People should wait and profit of their time being single and free" Louis explained as he stared at Harry who seemed to have his thoughts unpuzzled.

"So in a parallel universe there wouldn't be me and you right now sitting in this same position, because you decide to wait till you're 40?"

Louis snorted before answering "Shut up I didn't say until 40, maybe when I'm 28, yeah 28 is like the perfect one. Well you don't know what could be happening in another universe right now, what if in a parallel universe it's completely the opposite, and we're enemies rather than soulmates? Or we could be brothers, or even worse, like you're my grandpa or something"

Harry laughed out loudly clutching at his stomach and holding the side of his fist against his mouth, his laughter echoing in the room making Louis laugh along with him. Once Harry calmed down, even thought he kept giggling, he said "You're grandpa??" He bursted into a fit of laughter again. "What are you on about?" He added.

"Well you know, since I'm so smart, my mind is full of surprises, I just don't like to share my ideas sometimes. Maybe in a parallel universe we're not even humans, we can be animals or objects even. You never know" Louis explained, laughing at his own words.

"Objects" Harry asked with an amused expression. Louis hummed nodding his head.

"What type of objects?" He asked, his face showing a clearance of trying not to laugh. It took a few minutes for Louis to notice what Harry meant. He pushed his shoulder playfully, knocking him down.

"You dirty little shit" he said with loud laughter booming out of his mouth, making Harry guffaw loudly.

"No but like foreal imagine-"

"No I won't imagine that shut up!" He said chuckling and making disgusted faces.

  
"Or maybe we could be married, with 12 kids and telling our 8 grandchildrens how we met and while we have 7 adopted pets, and it'll end happily ever after" 

"That is abit pathetic"

"I think it's actually really beautiful, to just spend the rest of your life with one person, who is willing to have your kids and just stay beside you forever. I don't see it as pathetic, really" Harry explained smiling to himself, imagining a life like that with that one person laying down beside him, how beautiful it would be.

"You're quite romantic aren't ya?" Louis teased giving him a small smile.

"Not really I just love a happy ending, but you know what they say, real life doesn't have a happy ending"

"Ok then I hope in another parallel universe, Louis and Harry do have a happy ending"

"They will"

"And we will too. It's just not a happy ending, but a happy life, the sad part is death and I think it shouldn't be considered as a sad thing, because it's a normal thing and people die for a reason, they will die to live a new life. And I don't see where the sad thing in this is"

"I never knew you were smart and thoughtful"

"I already told you I'm mindful"

"Well you know if someone met their soulmate but did not fall in love with them, will that be considered as a sad ending?"

"I don't think that they can just not fall in love because it's meant to be, it's by heart and not eyes and the heart wants what it wants, so I'm sure they will fall in love even if they didn't want to"

_[Track: The Heart Wants What It Wants](https://youtu.be/ij_0p_6qTss) _

"What song is that?" 

Louis laughed softly at that then said "Just don't worry about it, I'm sure we will have a happy ending. We're Louis and Harry." he leaned down and connected their lips. Harry smiled through it as he rubbed at Louis' jawline.

"I love you" he whispered out stopped Louis' movements against his lips. He could see the crimson blush on his cheeks, he planted a kiss right on his bluchin colors.

"I love you too" Louis whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, so finally this is the last chapter!! I hope you enjoyed this! I'am actually really happy that I actually finished it and it felt like a relief.  
> Please don't hesitate to ask any questions and I'll gladly answer them, x
> 
> Iam actually working on a second story right now. It's still not written tho, but I do have an idea for it. So make sure to stay updated if you're interest. I hope you have a nice day/night. All the love.
> 
> ~y


End file.
